Enamorada de Natsu Dragneel
by YuliLaKawaii
Summary: "¿Quién diría qué el popular Natsu Dragneel acabaría enamorado de la pequeña hermana de Gray Heartfilia?". "Y... ¿Quién diría que Lucy Heartfilia acabaría enamorándose del mejor amigo de su hermano mayor?".
1. Capítulo 1: Celos por parte del padre y

**Capítulo 1: Celos por parte del padre y del hermano.**

* * *

"**Narra Escritora".**

-No puedo creer, qué ya hayas terminado a tú novia. Apenas y duraron una semana. –Dijo Gray mirando a Natsu que solo reía-

-Sabes como soy. –Dijo Natsu sonriendo- Además sabes que no me gusta tener una novia formal.

-No cambias nada, Dragneel. –Le dijo Gray mientras reía- Deberías hacerle caso al menos a una.

-Eso debería decirte eso a ti, Heartfilia. –Le dijo Natsu llamándolo por su apellido. Los Heartfilia eran una familia muy poderosa al igual que los Dragneel por todo Fiore.- Deberías ya hacerle caso a Juvia esa chica muere por ti.

-Ni me menciones a Juvia. Se la ha pasado casi toda la semana en mi casa, desde que se enteró que Lucy entraría a Fairy Tail. –Le dijo Gray mientras fruncía el ceño-

-Oh. ¿Entonces Luigi ya termino los cursos en la academia de música? –Dijo Natsu mirando a Gray-

-¡Es L-U-C-Y! –Le repitió cada vocal, mientras le resbalaba una gotita de sudor por la sien- Y sí ya termino. Ya es normal verla todo el día en casa. –Dijo Gray-

-Yo estaba seguro que era Luigi. –Dijo el Dragneel muy pensativo, mientras Gray pensaba "_No lo golpees, aguanta un poco Gray". _- ¿Entonces entrará este Lunes que viene? –Preguntó Natsu, ya ni recordaba cómo era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.-

-Aha. –Dijo Gray mientras suspiraba, al Heartfilia mayor no le agradaba que su pequeña hermana entrará aquí en Fairy Tail, púes los hombres eran muy escandalosos.- ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy, Dragneel? –Preguntó-

-Mmmmm… -Pensó- Yukino me invito a que fuéramos al cine, así que iré. –Respondió sonriendo y miro el reloj, eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde.- ¡Mierda, llego tarde! Nos vemos, hielitos. –Dijo sonriendo burlonamente mientras se iba-

-Estúpido cabeza de lava. –Dijo Gray apretando los puños, mientras caminaba a agarrar un taxi. Pero una voz lo hizo que se detuviera-

-¡GRAY! –Miró hacía atrás era Fried uno de los más mujeriegos al igual que su mejor amigo Natsu- ¿Es cierto que tu pequeña hermana entrara a aquí? –Preguntó mientras sonreía-

-Aha. –Le repitió un poco enojado. Le molestaba, le molestaba que a su hermana la vieran como una tonta, que caería en los juegos de los de sus estúpidos amigos- Nos vemos. –Dijo subiendo a un taxi-

Al cabo de unos minutos llego a la residencia Heartfilia era inmensamente grande, un castillo mejor dicho.

-¡Hermanito! –Gritó una voz, Gray sonrió. Y volteo a ver hacía enfrente era su pequeña hermana menor de 17 años. Sí para él era pequeña, al igual que su padre tenían miedo a perderla-

-¡Hermana! –Dijo Gray mirando a Lucy que se acercaba sonriendo-

-¿No salías hoy temprano? –Preguntó Lucy mirando a su hermano- ¿Acaso tengo una cuñada que no conozca? –Le dijo mientras sonreía un poco sonrojada, Gray solo rió y la abrazo-

-Me quede platicando con algunos amigos. ¿Celosa, hermana? –Le preguntó sonriendo-

-Ni qué estuviera loca, Gray. –Dijo sonriendo, y yo la seguí mirando- Tal vez. –Los dos reímos, me gustaba pasar con el tiempo con ella. A pesar de que yo tenía ya 18 años. ¿Y tus amigas vendrán hoy? –Le preguntó

-Levy, Erza, Cana, Laki, Mirajane, Lisanna ni Juvia. –Le dijo sonriendo- Pueden. –Suspiró-

-Ya será otro día. –Le dije- ¿Todavía recuerdas a Natsu? –Le preguntó y ella se quedó pensativa-

-¡Ah! ¿El chico pelirrosa que tiene un gato llamado Happy? –Le preguntó, el asintió- Si todavía lo recuerdo, cuando estaba más pequeña, solían molestarme ustedes dos. –Frunció el ceño-

-El me amenazaba que lo hiciera. –Dijo Gray mintiendo-

-Aha, claro. –Le respondió- ¿Por qué preguntas si todavía lo recuerdo?

-Solo quería saber. –Dijo sonriendo- Vamos a entrar, tal vez mamá y papá ya están comiendo. –Le dijo y ambos entraron-

A Gray solo le preocupada que su hermana entrara a Fairy Tail, no diría que fuera malo, pero con los estúpidos que se carga de amigos, no sería muy bueno.

-Gray. –Llamó Jude llamando a su hijo mayor que se encontraba mirando la televisión después de haber comido-

-¿Qué pasa, papá? –Preguntó Gray-

-Ya conozco un poco como es Fairy Tail, así que si veo que un chico se le acerca a tu hermana, tus las pagaras. –Dijo seriamente, mientras se iba al despacho, Gray empezó a sudar frío, su padre era muy temible enojado-

-No le hagas caso a tu padre, hijo. –Dijo Layla mientras reía un poco- Solo tiene un poco de celos.

-Yo también. –Admitió Gray mientras miraba a su madre que solo lo miraba tiernamente- ¡Ya mamá no me mires así!

-Lo siento. Pero, deben saber los dos que ya Lucy no es una niña. –Le dijo sonriendo y Gray solo suspiro… Además. ¿Qué podría pasar que su hermana estuviera en Fairy Tail? Nada.-

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Siento que empecé mal, pero ojalá les guste****.**

**Gray todo un celoso e_e, lo ame. ¿Se imaginan a Gray como hermano de Lucy? 8- ), yo sí obvio.**

**NOTA: Los personajes son de Hiro-sensei yo solo los agarró para hacer historias con ellos. ¡Arigatou!**

**Nos vemos, lindo día. Saludos, Yuliana**** .**


	2. Capítulo 2: Lucy en Fairy Tail

**Capítulo 2: Lucy en Fairy Tail.**

"**Narra Lucy".**

Había llegado el día que entraría a Fairy Tail, por alguna razón me sentía emocionada. Aunque note muy extraño a Gray el fin de semana, me explico que no me juntara con ningún hombre.

-¡Vamos, Gray! ¡Apresúrate a desayunar! –Le dije brincando como una niña pequeña, ya quería ver a mis amigas. Otras chicas estarían nerviosas, pero yo estaba emocionada.-

-Como fastidias, Lucy. –Dijo Gray mientras comía-

-¡Gray! –Lo regañó mamá-

-Lo siento. –Dijo Gray- Gracias por el desayuno. –Dijo levantándose-

-Váyanse rápido que el chofer ya los está apurando. –Dijo Jude mientras leía el periódico-

Caminamos hacía la entrada…

… …

-¿No te sientes celoso? –Preguntó Layla mirando a su esposo-

-No. –Dijo Jude mientras sonreía, púes como quiera todo el fin de semana había amenazado a su hijo menor.-

… …

-¡Lu-chan! –Gritó mi mejor amiga de cabello azul, al ver qué salía del auto- ¡Al fin! –Dijo acercándose a mí-

-¡Eh, esperado tanto tiempo! –Le dije sonriendo mientras las abrazaba-

-Vaya, vaya, al fin te tenemos en Fairy Tail, Lucy. –Esa fue la voz de Mirajane que se acercaba con Lisanna-

-Hola chicas. –Las salude con un abrazo-

-Hola Lucy. –Saludo Lisanna mientras sonreía-

-¿Cómo vas con Sting? –Le pregunté mirándola, ella desde hace un mes salía con un rubio llamado Sting, hacían una linda pareja-

-Muy bien, es muy tierno. –Respondió sonriendo-

-Es mejor ya entrar. –Dijo Levy mientras nos miraba sonriendo. Así que entramos por fin, se sentía bien. Me sentía feliz por haber entrado a este Instituto el famoso "Fairy Tail".-

-¡Chicas! –Se escuchó una voz femenina desde el pasillo, esa voz era Juvia- ¡Lucy, Juvia te ha extrañado! –Dijo Juvia y me abrazo-

-Yo igual. –Respondí sonriendo-

-Lu-chan. ¿Ya sabes en qué salón estarás? –Preguntó Levy mientras todas me miraban, así que saque un papel y lo vi-

-Ah, sí. –Respondí mirando el papel- Dice qué 3-1.

-¡YAY! –Gritaron Levy, Lisanna y Juvia-

-¿Qué pasa? –Respondí-

-¡Estarás con nosotras! –Dijo Juvia-

-También conmigo. –Respondió alguien voltee a ver era Erza-

-¡Sugoi! –Respondí sonriendo-

-No es justo. –Respondió Mirajane- ¡Casi nadie va conmigo! –Respondió púes Mirajane era mayor que nosotras-

-Eso no es cierto, Mirajane. Estás con Laki, Cana, Fried y Laxus. –Respondió Lissana mientras la miraba sonriendo, púes estos dos últimos la coqueteaban-

-Lucy. ¿Gray-sama es mayor que tú? –Preguntó Juvia mientras me miraba-

-Sí, solo por un año. ¿Él está en 4-1? –Pregunté mirando a todas-

-Sí. –Respondió Erza- Según en ese salón se encuentran los chicos más guapos del Instituto.

-Vaya, vaya. Esa es una gran mentira. –Dijo Mirajane-

-¿Quiénes están en ese salón? –Pregunté curiosamente-

-Púes se encuentran, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Loke, Elfman Strauss, Jellal Fernandez, Lyon Bastia, Sting Eucliffe, Rougue Cheney, Hibiki Lates, y tú hermano Gray Heartfilia. –Respondió Levy-

-Aparte de qué sean los más guapos, son los mujeriegos y los más escandalosos. –Respondió Erza suspirando-

-¡Erza-chan! –Respondió Lisanna púes su novio era uno de los nombrados-

-Bueno Sting no es mujeriego, pero es escandaloso. –Respondió Erza, haciendo que Lisanna se tranquilizara-

-¿Y el maestro no hace nada? –Pregunté-

-Su maestro es Gildarts Clive. Es uno de los maestros más escandalosos de todo el Instituto. –Dijo Levy-

-Oh. –Respondí curiosamente- ¿Ese no es el padre de Cana?

-Ese es. –Dijo Juvia sonriendo-

-Es raro esté instituto. –Dije riendo un poco-

-Y mucho. –Respondieron todas-

Se escuchó el timbre sonar, eso daba por entender qué las clases daban por empezar. Todos nos dirigimos hacia nuestro salón, cuando miré a Cana.

-¡Cana! –Le dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a ella al igual que Mirajane, púes estaban en el mismo salón-

-¡Lucy! –Respondió sonriendo y nos abrazamos- ¡Me alegro que ya estés aquí!

-Gracias. –Respondí y mire a la demás me estaban hablando púes nuestra maestra ya casi llegaba- Nos vemos. –Dije yéndome-

… …

-Oe. Cana y Mirajane. ¿Quién es esa rubia? -Preguntó un pelirrosa, púes el salón 4-1 estaba a dos salones del 5-1.- Es guapa.

-¡Cállate Dragneel! –Respondió Cana mientras lo miraba- No querrás saber.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó el pelirrosa viendo cómo se iba con Juvia, Levy, Erza y Lisanna-

-Vaya, vaya. Al parecer Natsu no sabe que ella es Lucy Heartfilia la hermana de Gray Heartfilia y prima de Jellal. –Respondió Mirajane mientras sonreía y Natsu se ponía pálido.- Es mejor que no te escuchen decir eso. –Sonrió-

-¿Ella es Lucy? –Preguntó sonriendo el pelirrosa mientras sonreía…-

… …

**¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen comentarios (reviews), me gustaría.**

**Por alguna razón, me siento muy emocionada al escribir está historia.**

**NOTA: Los personajes son de Hiro-sensei yo solo los agarró para hacer historias con ellos. ¡Arigatou!**

**Nos vemos, lindo día. Saludos, Yuliana**** .**


	3. Capítulo 3: No te acerques a él

**Capítulo 3: No te acerques a él.**

* * *

"**Narra Natsu".**

¿Cómo qué no acercarme con ella? ¡Oh, vamos! Soy Natsu Dragneel y a mí nadie me da órdenes. Además toda chica linda tiene que pasar por mí.

-Si no te has dado cuenta, sí ella es. –Respondió Cana-

-Además Erza la quiere como su hermanita. –Respondió Mirajane mientras sonreía, yo solo me puse pálido, pero fruncí el ceño. Las ignoré ya que solo me sonreían. Entré a mi salón y allí estaban todos, claro faltaba el viejo del maestro-

-Oe, Gray. ¿Así que tú hermana ya entró? –Pregunté mirando a Gray que se encontraba platicando con Gajeel-

-Sí. –Respondió Gray mientras me miraba-

-¿Ósea que la coneja ya entro a Fairy Tail? Gee he. –Preguntó Gajeel riendo con esa risa qué lo caracterizaba-

-¿La conoces? –Pregunté mirando con curiosidad a Gajeel. Hace varios años no la veía desde qué había entrado a esa Academia.-

-Claro, es amiga de la enana. –Respondió Gajeel-

-Ya no hablen de mi hermana, idiotas. –Respondió Gray, parecía algo frustrado desde que se enteró que su pequeña hermana entraría a Fairy Tail. ¿Tanto le molestaba?-

-Acaso… ¿El stripper está celoso? –Dije mirando a Gray mientras reía al igual que Gajeel-

-Eh… Y-Yo… ¿Cómo s-se t-e ocurre pensar eso? –Dijo Gray nervioso-

-Oh, Dios. ¡No me jodas, Gray! –Dijo Gajeel riendo y Jellal el primo de Gray se acercó a nosotros-

-No puedo creerlo, Gray. ¿Estás celando a Lucy? –Preguntó Jellal mientras reía al igual que nosotros-

-¿Tú no celarías a Wendy? –Preguntó Gray mirando a Jellal-

-Wendy está en esté Instituto y nunca la he celado. –Dijo Jellal sonriendo orgullosamente-

-¡No mientas Jellal, si te he visto cuando la espías, cuando anda platicando con el hijo del maestro Macao! –Dijo Gray mientras lo miraba-

-Oh, Dios. ¡Son unos sobreprotectores! –Dijo Gajeel riendo- ¡Ya decía yo, que al ser primos deben tener cosas en común!

-¡Cállate! –Dijeron Gray e Jellal mientras se avergonzaban, yo solo reía pero por alguna razón… No dejaba de pensar en aquella rubia-

-¡Imbéciles siéntense! –Dijo el maestro que apenas acababa de llegar Gildarts-

-¡A las mujeres nos respeta! –Gritaron las chicas de nuestro salón-

-Ah… Sí, no me acordaba que hay mujeres en esté salón. Lo siento. –Dijo avergonzado Gildarts, en este salón lo que sobraba eran hombres, pero faltaban mujeres….-

**… …**

* * *

"**Narra Lucy".**

Nuestra maestra era Mavis Vermilion, que al parecer también es la Sub Directora, es muy linda y divertida.

Al fin había llegado el descanso, así que todos salimos hacía la cafetería, todas íbamos platicando divertidamente cuando…

-Chicas. –Les dije y todas me miraron- Yo iré a dejar algunos cuadernos a mi casillero… ¿Me podrían guardar un asiento en el comedor? –Ellas asintieron y se fueron-

Me fui hacía mi casillero y empecé a dejar algunos cuadernos. Cuando al fin había terminado y me dirigía hacía la cafetería alguien me detuvo por la mano, voltee a verlo era un chico de cabello rosa.

-Luigi. –Me dijo mirándome-

-Soy L-U-C-Y. –Respondí mientras una pequeña gota de sudor caía por la sien-

-Bueno no importa Luce. –Respondió sonriendo, yo solo suspire derrotada- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? –Preguntó y al preguntar eso me acorde de él-

-Oh sí, eres aquel idiota que con Gray me molestaban todos los días. Natsu Dragneel. –Respondí mientras me ponía nerviosa al recordar esos momentos-

-Oh vamos, Luce. Eso es pasado. –Me dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mí- Me alegro que hayas entrado a Fairy Tail. –Cada vez se iba acercando más a mí. No sabía cómo reaccionar, me sentía nerviosa… ¡RAYOS! Sabía que estaba sonrojada sentía que me ardían las mejillas.-

-Dragneel… -Se escuchó una voz, Natsu se separó de mí, mirando a quien era. ¡Mi salvación Erza!-

-Erza… -Me fui corriendo hacía, ella. En estos momentos le daría 10 pasteles de fresa, si me los pidiera. Me había salvado.-

-Scarlet… -Se escuchó la voz de Erza-

-Lucy. –Me miro sonriendo Erza- Ve con las chicas, yo tengo que hablar con él. –Me dijo tranquilamente, asentí y me fui de allí. Se lo agradecía a Erza. Nunca esto me había pasado… Tal vez porque ningún chico se había acercado tanto como Natsu y cuando alguien se me acercaba Gray lo golpeaba.-

Entré a la cafetería, allí las chicas me hablaron y me senté con ellas.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Lu-chan? –Preguntó Levy mientras me miraba que me sentaba-

-Ah, es qué… -Tenía que ser sincera, vamos además eran mis amigas.- Un chico me detuvo y bueno por eso tarde. –Todas me miraron ahora. Pero no preguntaron quién era…-

-¿Y por cierto donde está Erza? –Preguntó Juvia mientras me miraba. Todas las chicas me miraban.-

-Se quedó platicando con ese chico. –Dije mirándolas-

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Y quién era ese chico Lucy? –Dijo Mirajane mientras tomaba de su bebida-

-Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. –Respondí y todas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.-

-¿Acaso Natsu, te coqueteo Lucy? –Preguntó Cana haciendo que todas las chicas me miraban-

-Creo que sí. –Respondí, vamos todas éramos amigas y nos contábamos todo. Cuando dije eso, me miraron sorprendidas y hasta Mirajane escupió el refresco que tomaba.-

-Oh, Dios. Dragneel, está en un gran problema. –Dijo Levy, mientras me miraba-

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté mientras las miraba y agarraba de mi comida que las chicas habían pedido por mí.-

-No te acerques a él. –Respondieron todas mirándome-

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté mirándolas-

-¿Acaso no te dijimos que Natsu no es un famoso mujeriego? –Preguntó Cana y yo asentí- Si piensas que serás su amiga, estás equivocada.

-Lucy. –Escuche la voz de Erza que entraba a la cafetería y se sentaba en su lugar- No te acerques a ese idiota.

-Está bien, gracias por decirme, supongo. –Dije mientras las miraba. ¿Tan así Natsu podría ser? Miré a Erza que comía un poco de su pastel de fresas- Gracias, Erza. –Dije y ella solo sonrió-

-Si te protegemos todas, es porque te queremos Lucy. –Dijo Erza- ¿Verdad chicas? –Preguntó y todas asintieron… Creo que era mejor no acercarme a Dragneel…-

**… …**

* * *

**¡Aquí está el esperado capítulo 3! **

**¿Quieren saber lo que le dijo Erza a Natsu? ¿Y qué le contesto Natsu? ¡En el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán! **

**-*~ Una pregunta. Mirajane. ¿Con quién haría mejor pareja "Laxus o Fried."?**

**-*~Y Cana. ¿Con quién haría mejor pareja "Laxus, Fried o Bacchus."? Espero respuestas sobre eso.**

**Gracias a las qué están leyendo la novela, me siento feliz que la lean. ¡Dejen comentarios (reviews)! Así me hacen sentir más emocionada y en especial a sus comentarios, son muy bellas.**

**Ley-de-leo: ¡Gracias, por haber leído!**

**Ayano-chan01: ¡Muchas gracias por estar leyendo esté fic! Me emociono. La actualizaré seguido por cierto.**

**NicoleChan14: ¡Hay, gracias! Me alegro que se te haga interesante. Es qué bueno, a mí me gustaría que esos dos fueran hermanos. ¡Muy pronto verás los celos de Gray! Aparte de la de Natsu y Lucy habrá varias.**

**NaLuFan7: ¡Yo igual amo la idea de Gray y Lucy es tan lindo! Ya verás luego a Gray celoso. ¡Oh muchas gracias! Acerca de eso, lo estaré tomando en cuenta. Y haré lo posible, para serlos más largo. ¡Gracias por leer y darme consejos! **

**Miyuki331: ¡Gracias, por leer! Me gusta qué te encante, ya la actualizaré.**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios! **

**NOTA: Los personajes son de Hiro-sensei yo solo los agarró para hacer historias con ellos. ¡Arigatou!**

**Nos vemos, lindo día. Saludos, Yuliana**** .**


	4. Capítulo 4: Advertencia

**Capítulo 4: Advertencia.**

* * *

"**Narra Erza".**

No podía imaginarme a Lucy, esa chica tan buena persona con una persona con Dragneel, seamos sinceros Dragneel es un gran mujeriego. ¿Y para qué quisiera a Lucy?

-Así qué Erza. ¿Ya viniste a defender a Lucy? –Preguntó mirándome mientras sonreía.-

-No dejaré que caiga en las manos de un idiota. –Lo miré mientras sonreía-

-¿La defiendes y la proteges solo porque es la prima de Jellal, no? –Preguntó mientras sonreía, yo solo apreté los puños. Era cierto, me gustaba Jellal. Pero… ¿Hacerme amiga de Lucy, por eso? No caería tan bajo.-

-Eso quisieras tú, además no metas a Jellal aquí. Yo no haría eso, si cuido a Lucy es porque la quiero es una de mis mejores amigas y bueno un idiota como tú, ni merece tenerla entré las sabanas. –Le dije mirándolo-

-¿Y quién dice que la quiero entre mis sabanas? –Preguntó mirándome-

-No me vas a venir con el cuento qué _"Ya te enamoraste, de ella". _Porque no sería tan tonta para caer. –Lo miré y el solo sonrió-

-Eres lista. –Dijo Dragneel sonriendo- Pero… ¿Qué te importa si la quiero entre mis sabanas? Es asunto mío.

-Me importa, porque Lucy es mi amiga. Y además Gray, me cae bien. ¿Sabes, lo que pasara si Gray se entera? –Pregunté mirándolo-

-Como si a él le importara. –Dijo Natsu sonriendo-

-Claro, qué le importa es su hermana menor. –Dije mirándolo- Además, seré tan buena contigo qué no le diré, porque estoy segura que te rompería la cara.

-¡Eres tan buena, Scarlet! –Dijo notando su sarcasmo-

-Ya te dije. Aléjate de ella, Dragneel. Te partiré la cara, sin intentas hacerle algo. ¿Y sabes por qué no le diré a Gray? Porque ustedes son mejores amigos. –Dije mirándolo- Aléjate de Lucy, si respetas tú vida. Porque no te merece.

-¿Sabes? Así de gruñona nunca conseguirás un novio. –Dijo mirándome sonriendo-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –Le pregunté mirándolo- No te metas en mi vida.

-Tú deberías no meterte en la mía. –Respondió mirándome-

-¿Cómo no meterme en tú vida cuando quieres lastimar a la hermana de tu mejor amigo? –Le dije mirándolo- Si fueras, tal vez… No mujeriego, tal vez te aceptaría como novio de ella, pero como no es así, no. Estás advertido. –Le dije, y me marche de allí, para ir a la cafetería.-

**… …**

* * *

"**Narra Lucy". **

Ya el asunto de Natsu, había sido olvidado en la conversación. Ahora todas platicábamos sobre la escuela y todo eso, ahora solo estábamos en la mesa, Erza, Juvia, Levy, Mirajane, Laki y Cana. Menos Lisanna qué estaba con Sting.

-¡Lucy-san! –Se escuchó una vocecilla, miré hacía donde me gritaban se trataba de mi prima Wendy.-

-¡Wendy! –Dije mirándola mientras me abrazaba- No te había visto. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Uh…. Umm… -Dijo Wendy tratando de no sonrojarse-

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué te sucede, Wendy? –Preguntó Mirajane.-

-¿Jellal, no está por aquí, verdad? –Preguntó Wendy mirando hacia todos los lados.-

-No, aquí no se encuentra. –Dijo Erza sonriéndole-

-Estaba con Romeo. –Dijo Wendy haciendo que todas dijéramos un _"Awww"._- ¡No estábamos haciendo nada malo! Solo conversábamos de algunos libros. –Dijo todavía sonrojada-

-¿Qué pasaría sin Jellal se enterará? –Preguntó Laki mirando divertidamente a Wendy-

-¡NI LE DIGAN! –Dijo Wendy sonriendo- ¿Saben lo que mi tonto hermano mayor le dijo? –Nosotras negamos la cabeza- Bueno le dijo… _"No te acerques a Wendy, o te partiré la cara." _–Todas la miramos sorprendidas, ¿Jellal amenazando a un chico menor que él? Jellal, eres un sobreprotector al igual que Gray ¡Primos tenían que ser!- ¡Y desde entonces lo tengo que hablar a escondidas!

-Juvia piensa, que es muy romántico. –Dijo Juvia mientras Wendy solo la miraba sorprendida-

-No lo entiendo. Solo somos amigos. –Dijo Wendy sonriendo, mientras se sonrojaba- Ni me gusta…

-¿Entonces, por qué te sonrojas Wendy? –Preguntó Levy mirándola sonriente-

-¡No estoy sonrojada! Tal vez y tengo fiebre. –Respondió Wendy y así qué le toque la frente-

-No pareces tener fiebre, Wendy. –La miré sonriendo-

-¡Lucy-san! –Dijo Wendy mientras todas la mirábamos divertidas- Ya no comenten, más de ese tema. –Nosotros asentimos y le hicimos espacio en la mesa-

Seguimos platicando de otras cosas. Hasta que la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y eran… Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Loke y Laxus, entrando. Al pasar por nuestra mesa, nos miraron pero bueno… A Erza, Natsu le dio una mirada muy mala al igual que ella… Y de repente me miro pero, yo solamente lo ignoré y siguiendo su camino hacía una mesa, la cual hicieron que las personas se fueran de allí.

-Qué raro fue eso. –Dijo Wendy, mirándonos-

-Estás en lo cierto, Wendy. –Dijimos todas-

Por fin el timbre había sonado, nos tocaba clase. Todas salimos muy rápido, no sé porque pero nos sentíamos raras, en el momento que aquellos chicos entraron.

**… …**

* * *

Al final del día, todo salió… Más o menos que lo esperaba. Estaba dejando los libros en el casillero, cuando mire a Natsu, al parecer su casillero estaba a lado del mio… Al lado del mio… ¡¿Qué rayos?! Metí las cosas rápidamente, y me alejé de allí lo más rápido qué pude.

Desde qué me habían advertido de él, no quería saber tanto de él…

**… …**

* * *

Al llegar a casa, sentí más tranquilidad. No sé, porque. Ahora estábamos en la comida, papá había llegado de trabajar, lo bueno. No me gustaba que se estresara en su trabajo. Su trabajo era muy importante era dueño de una empresa muy popular por todo Fiore.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy Gray? –Preguntó mamá, sonriendo-

-A mí me fue como siempre, bien. –Respondió Gray comiendo.-

-¿Y a ti, Lucy? –Preguntó mamá, sonriendo.-

-¿A mí? Me fue muy increíble. Todas mis amigas están allí, bueno algunas no están en mi salón. Todos los de mi salón fueron buenos. Incluso allí están algunas amigas. –Le dije sonriendo.-

-Oh, me alegro, hija. –Dijo mamá sonriendo- Sí quieres, puedes invitarlas el viernes a una pijama. –Dijo sonriendo-

-¿Es en serio, mamá? –Pregunté emocionada, creo que ellas no tendrían ningún problema de venir a dormir, púes sus padres conocían a los míos-

-Claro. ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó mamá sonriendo-

-¡Gracias, mamá! –Me levanté de la mesa y fui a abrazarla, y también a mi papá, aunque él no hubiera dicho nada, no lo había abrazado-

-¡Oye eso no es justo! –Dijo Gray- ¡Yo también quiero una pijamada! –Lo miré mientras me sentaba-

-Púes si quieres. –Dijo mamá sonriendo-

-Entonces será el viernes. –Dijo Gray sonriendo-

-Ese día, no. Ya qué las amigas de tú hermana vendrán. –Dijo papá mirándolo-

-Oh, vamos. Las amigas de Lucy, estarán en su habitación, mis amigos en la mía. –Dijo Gray mirándolos-

-¿Qué dices, Jude? –Preguntó mamá mirando a papá-

-Está bien, pero con la condición qué los amigos de Gray ni se acerquen a la habitación de Lucy. –Dijo papá mirándonos para luego comer.-

Solo espero que todo salga bien…

**… …**

* * *

**¡Aquí está el capítulo 4!**

**Ojalá estén viendo el capítulo, ya que lo subo a las 11:10 p.m. de la noche D: ¿Ven que las quiero y les subo el capítulo a estas horas?**

**¡Ojalá les guste! ¡Estoy emocionada, al escribirlo! Gracias a las qué leen y comentan.**

**~*¿Qué les pareció la pelea de Natsu y Erza? Ojalá me haya quedado bien. **

**~*¿Qué parejas aparte de NALU, crees que habran?**

**Me dio risa lo de Wendy, suena tan kawaii. Y Jellal ¡Wow! Que celoso, saliste. HAHAHA.**

**Me siento feliz que la lean. ¡Dejen comentarios (reviews.)! Así me hacen sentir más emocionada. Me siento muy feliz al leer cada comentario suyo, me emocionan.**

* * *

**¡Gracias a las(os) que comentan! Me gusta responder lo que me comentan :).**

_**Miyuki331: ¡Gracias por comentar! **_

_** : HAHAHAHA, demasiados problemas ya verás ;), muchas gracias por responder a esa pregunta. Perdón por hacer los capítulos cortos, los estoy tratando de hacer grandes.**_

_**Hiro-No-Scarlet: ¡Gracias por comentar! Owww, me alegra que pienses esto de mi fic. Gracias por comentar acerca de eso.**_

_**FairyNashi: ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra mucho que te encante. ¡Saludos, FairyNashi para ti también!**_

_**Nansteph14: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias al pensar así de mi fic. ¡Y ya verás lo que pasara! A mi igual me gusta la idea de Natsu de chico malo, grrr. HAHAHA, okeyno. ¡Ya verás más celoso a Gray! Lo que pasara e_e. **_

_**¡Gracias por opinar acerca de las parejas! Y ¡Saludos para ti, también!**_

_**Ayano-chan01: ¡Y ya verás lo que pasara más adelante en la historia! Te sorprenderás (Espero, he). Yo solo imagino la cara de Gray e me da ternura no sé. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar acerca de las parejas!**_

_**De nada, me gusta que estés leyendo mi historia n-n. ¡Ya verás en este capítulo! ¡Saludos para ti, también! Un abrazo, para ti también. ¡Espero que la sigas leyendo!**_

_**NicoleChan14: Imagínatelo, Natsu de mujeriego no sé, se ve grr e_e.**_

_**Gray es tsundere con todo, okeyya. Owww, ¿En serio? A mí también se me hizo genial acerca de eso. Ya verás que pasará, demasiadas cosas.**_

_**¡Gracias por responder a mis preguntas! Y muchas gracias por pensar eso. ¡Saludos para ti también!**_

_**Guest: ¡HAHAHAHA! ¿En serio? A mí me parece genial que sean hermanos, no sé es lindo. Tranquila ya verás más parejas. ¡Esas si estarán! Ya verás en los capítulos que se vienen. Ohhh, lemon ¿Para ti crees que haya?e_e. ¡Gracias por comentar! Tranquila eso no estará ;).**_

_**Gracias por comentar acerca de las parejas.**_

_**NaLuFan7: ¡Hola de nuevo, haha! Casi siempre supo cada dos días.**_

_**¡No agradezcas! Me gusta responder los review es lindo, porque se quien leen mis novelas. **_

_**¡Ya verás cuando Gray se entere! Así es, ese Natsu, ya ligando tan rápido e_e. ¿En serio te gusta ese idea? ¡Me alegro mucho! Yo pensé que bueno, aquí se les hiciera extraño sobre Jellal pero me alegro que te guste mucho. ¡Saludos, para ti también! Y gracias por comentar.**_

_**Xx3: ¡Es lindo Gray de hermano de Lucy! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Gracias por responder acerca de esa pregunta!**_

**Y bueno a todas(os) respondo, para que vean lo cuanto me importa sus comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer mi fic!**

* * *

**NOTA: Los personajes son de Hiro-sensei yo solo los agarró para hacer historias con ellos. ¡Arigatou!**

**Nos vemos, lindo día. Saludos, Yuliana**** .**


	5. Capítulo 5: Un perdón

**Capítulo 5: Un perdón.**

* * *

"**Narra Lucy".**

Al irme a dormir, no podía pensar en aquel chico de cabello rosa. ¿Por qué no podía quitarlo de mi mente? ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA, LUCY?! Deberías de estar agradecida que te lo quitaron encima, y lo estoy. Pero no puedo quitarlo de mi mente.

**… …**

-¿Chicas qué dicen? –Le pregunté a todas, mientras estábamos en la cafetería almorzando-

-¡Claro! –Respondieron todas sonriendo.-

-¿Creen que las dejen ir? –Pregunté mirándolas-

-A mí, claro, Lucy-san. –Dijo Wendy, claro era mi prima y no iban a decir qué no mis tíos.-

-A nosotras también. –Dijeron las demás-

-Bueno está hecho. Las espero el viernes. –Les dije mirándolas y ellas solo sonrieron-

Estuvimos platicando de algunas cosas, hasta Lisanna nos contó cómo se había enamorado de Sting, hasta la misma Mirajane dijo que no se esperaba su relación. Aunque Elfman estaba celoso.

-¿Hoy no viste a Romeo, Wendy? –Preguntó Cana mirándola divertidamente-

-¡Cana-san! –Dijo Wendy un poco sonrojada- Y además hoy no nos vimos, ya que Jellal me vigila.

-Nunca pensé que Jellal fuera tan celoso. –Dijo Erza mientras trataba de esconder, su cara con su cabello escarlata-

Creo que habíamos llamado a Jellal, ya que entro Jellal con los mismos chicos de ayer solo que con Sting, al parecer eran un grupito popular, mire a Natsu que iba entre ellos. No sé, porque me sentía nerviosa al verlo. ¡Basta Lucy!

**... ...**

* * *

"**Narra Natsu".**

Gray hablaba sobre un asunto de que fuéramos a su casa, a dormir, para ya saben hacer cosas de chicos, también los chicos tenemos cosas qué hablar no todo el tiempo pensar en sexo.

-¿Así que cuento con ustedes, para el viernes? –Preguntó Gray mientras nos sentábamos en una de las mesas-

-Claro. –Respondimos todos. Y miré hacía otro lugar, y me miré aquella rubia, con color ojos chocolates… Desde que Erza me había amenazado, sentía tantas ganas de pedirle perdón a la rubia, me sentía mal, por algo tonto...-

-¡NATSU! –Gritó Laxus, para qué lo mirara-

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté mirándolo-

-¡Ni siquiera escuchas, Salamander! –Dijo Gajeel mirándome-

-Lo siento, estaba concentrado pensando. –Dije mirándolos-

-Me sorprende, que Natsu piense. –Dijo Loke sacando una risa de todos y yo solo le fruncí el ceño-

-¿Bueno, ya de qué estaban hablando? –Pregunté mirándolos-

-Te estábamos preguntado… Qué… ¿Cómo te fue con Yukino el viernes? –Dijo Jellal mirándome-

-Me fue bien, ya saben besarnos… Y todo eso, no les contaré más. –Dije mirándolos molesto-

-Oye, Gray. –Dijo Sting.- ¿Sabes qué Juvia no te deja de mirar desde qué entraste? –Dijo Sting y todos volteamos a ver a Juvia que no lo dejaba de ver-

-¡Dejen de molestarme con ella, idiotas! ¡Un día me las pagaran todos! Como tú Sting, que tú no dejas de mirar a Lisanna. –Dijo Gray haciendo que todos riéramos.- O tú… Laxus…

-Oye. No, nos metas. –Dijo Laxus mirándolo-

Y así eran estos idiotas, por eso amigo de ellos.

Me sentía mal por Lucy, quería pedirle una disculpa… Esto era increíblemente ridículo… ¿Yo Natsu Dragneel sentir mal por esto?

-¡NATSU! –Gritó de nuevo Laxus-

-¡Caray, Natsu escucha lo que te decimos! –Dijo Gray-

-¿Qué era, Laxus? –Pregunté mirándolo-

-¡NO, TE JODES YA NADA! –Dijo Laxus un poco enojado-

-Lo siento… -Dije divertido mirándolo-

-Sí, sí. Cierra la boca. –Dijo Laxus mientras seguía enojado, a él no le gustaba ser ignorado… Pero bueno, la qué tenía la culpa era aquella rubia… ¡No podía pensar en ella! ¡Oh vamos, el fabuloso Natsu Dragneel pensando en ella! ¡Qué va! –

**… …**

* * *

"**Narra Lucy".**

Las clases, habían terminado ya. El día había pasado más rápido lo que esperaba, pero era mejor así.

Estaba acomodando algunas cosas en el casillero, cuando escuche que el casillero izquierdo se abría… Natsu… Así que guarde mis cosas, lo más rápido que pude… Y así fue, me estaba yendo cuando me agarró alguien de la mano, voltee a ver… Natsu Dragneel.

-Oye, Luigi… -Dijo bajando la mirada-

-SOY L-U-C-Y. –Dije repitiéndole cada letra.-

-Lo que sea. –Respondió para después mirarme- L-Lo siento, por lo de ayer. –Se disculpó mirándome- Actué mal, no pensé muy bien las cosas. No pensé que eras hermana en una de mis mejores amigos, así qué lo siento. -¿Por qué me sentía mejor? Sus palabras, creo que habían llegado, hasta el fondo de mi corazón.-

-No te preocupes. –Le dije mirándolo sonriendo, y el solo se sorprendió- Tienes razón, tal vez no pensaste las cosas, así que está bien.

-Muchas gracias, Lucy. –Me respondió sonriendo, soltándome mi mano. ¡Oh, rayos! Lo olvidé.-

-Creo… Qué… Em… ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos amigos? –Le pregunté sonriendo, era buena idea.- Hay que olvidarnos de lo qué paso. –El solo sonrió pero me miro luego serio-

-Lo lamento, Lucy. Me gustaría, pero no. –Dijo Natsu y se fue de allí dejándome, sorprendida. ¿Por qué había dicho qué no? ¿Qué le pasaba? Yo estaba intentando ser buena amiga, y sale con esto. ¡Tonto! Por alguna razón no me sentía bien ni mal… Pero si con muchas preguntas en mi cabeza.-

-¡Lucy, que esperas! El chofer, no va a estar allí en el auto toda su vida. –Dijo Gray mirándome, estaba a 10 casilleros de mí. Yo asentí y camine hacía la salida con él, púes me estaba esperando.-

"_Lo lamento, Lucy. Me gustaría, pero no." _ ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué no quería seguir mi amigo? ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Por qué me preocupaba por esto? ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¡Rayos, Lucy deja de pensar en eso!

**… …**

* * *

**"Narra Natsu".**

Si fuera amigo de Lucy, eso traería varios problemas… Así que, no.

**… …**

* * *

**¡Aquí está el capítulo 5! ¿Lo esperaban? Espero que sí!**

**Perdón por actualizar tarde : (.**

**El siguiente capítulo es la pijamada, oh sí.**

**¡Dios, siento que Natsu se pasó! ¿Por qué no ser amigo de Lucy? Tonto Natsu, te pasa por mujeriego: -(. Pero ya verán Natsu no se da por vencido.**

**¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¡Espero que sí!**

**No sé a ustedes, me dio risa Laxus, tan orgulloso okey ya. Pobre Wendy, la molestaran con Romeo, haha.**

* * *

**Me siento feliz que la lean. ¡Dejen comentarios (reviews.)! Así me hacen sentir más emocionada.**

_**Ayano-chan01: ¡El síguiente capítulo es la pijama! ¿Qué pasara?e-e. **_

_**¡Gracias por comentar siempre en los capítulos! Te lo agradezco mucho. ¡Saludos, para tí también! No tienes qué agradecer, al contrario gracias por dejar review :').**_

_**NicoleChan14: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, cuando lo escribí eso empece a reírme sono tierno y gracioso la amenaza de Jellal. Ya verás en los siguientes capítulos, Natsu se pondrá udo. **_

_**Hehehe, la pijamada... Es el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**NaLuFan7: ¡Gracias por eso! Apenas estoy escribiendo por aquí y bueno... Haré lo posible para que quede bien. ¡Gracias! ¿Por qué lo tomaría mal? Para mí suena bien, por qué me estás corrrigiendo en algo qué está bien... **_

_**¿En serio te gusto lo de Natsu y Erza? ¡Owww! HAHAA, gracias. La pijamada es el siguiente capítulo. ¡Saludos para tí también!**_

* * *

**NOTA: Los personajes son de Hiro-sensei yo solo los agarró para hacer historias con ellos. ¡Arigatou!**

**Nos vemos, lindo día. Saludos, Yuliana**** .**


	6. Capítulo 6: La pijamada (Parte 1)

**Capítulo 6: La pijamada (Parte 1).**

* * *

"**Narra Lucy".**

Desde ese día, siempre me preguntaba. ¿Por qué Natsu había rechazado mi oferta de amistad? ¿Tan mala persona me veía? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME PREOCUPO POR ESTO?! ¡Oh vamos, Lucy Heartfilia no deberías estar tan preocupada! Y si Gray se entera, sobre lo qué paso, seguro que golpea a Natsu.

**… …**

* * *

El día de la pijamada había llegado, ya estábamos todas: Levy-chan, Erza, Juvia, Laki, Cana, Lisanna, Mirajane y solo faltaba Wendy qué me había avisado qué llegaría tarde. Estábamos platicando acerca de una banda de chicos que por cierto, los chicos eran muy guapos hasta qué mi madre interrumpió.

-Lo siento por interrumpir, chicas. –Dijo mi madre entrando con un vestido muy elegante.- Pero, hoy tu padre Lucy, tiene una fiesta de negocios, y tendremos que salir. –Dijo viéndome- Pero no las dejaremos solas, Virgo y Capricornio las estarán vigilando. Y otra cosa, chicas. –Nos miró a todas- No se acerquen a la habitación de Gray.

-¿Por qué, no, mamá? –Pregunté mirándola al igual que todas-

-Si no te acordabas, él también tiene una "Pijamada", con sus amigos. –Dijo mi madre sonriendo-

-Ósea… ¿En estos momentos Gray tiene amigos en su habitación? –Preguntó Levy mientras la miraba sorprendida-

-Así es. Y no causen problemas. ¿Cuento con ustedes? –Preguntó mamá-

-¡Claro! –Respondimos todas, mi madre sonrió y salió de la habitación.-

¿Amigos? ¿Quiénes? ¿No será uno de ellos Natsu? ¡Oh vamos! Sí es así que tiene… Como si fuera a hablarle…

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que no note que tocaban la puerta sin pensarlo me pare y fui a abrir. Era Wendy… Con ¡¿JELLAL?! ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¡No seas tonta Lucy, Gray también tiene "Una pijamada"! Aunque eso es raro para un hombre.

Demasiado raro.

-Hola Lucy. –Saludo Jellal y miro al interior de la habitación- Y hola chicas.

-Hola. –Dijeron todas.

-¿Y por qué traes a Wendy hasta a la habitación? –Preguntó Cana haciendo que todas miraran a Jellal.

-Tengo miedo de qué un idiota se le ponga en su camino. –Dijo Jellal apretando los puños. Ante eso a todas nos bajó una gota de sudor por la frente.

-Jellal, bueno… La habitación de Gray está a una habitación de la mía. ¿Quién podría ponerse en el camino de Wendy? –Pregunté mirando a mi primo.

-¡ES QUÉ NO ENTIENDES LUCY! EL NIÑITO DE ROMEO ESTÁ EN LA HABITACIÓN DE GRAY Y NO QUIERO QUÉ SE LE ACERQUE. –Dijo Jellal gritando un poco preocupado.

¿Tanto era de sobreprotector? Era igual que Gray…

Recuerdo cuando tenía 7 años, un niño me había tumbado mi helado que tenía en mis manos y Gray aunque estuviera chico, lo dejo colgado de un árbol.

Todas mirábamos a Jellal que se notaba preocupado, Cana estaba por reírse pero Mirajane le había tapado la boca.

-¡Ya Jellal-san! –Dijo Wendy cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-¡WENDY NI SE TE OCURRA SALIR DE ESTÁ HABITACIÓN! –Se escuchó el gritó de Jellal haciendo que todas suspiráramos.

-¡Nunca pensé que Jellal fuera tan así! –Dijo Lisanna riéndose al igual que todas.

-¿Sabes? Gray es realmente peor. –Dijo Erza mirándome y yo solo fruncí el ceño. ¡Eso no era cierto!

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Dije mirando a todas.

-Vaya, vaya. Lucy cuando tú no estabas en el Instituto, varios chicos le preguntaban cómo eras, si tenías buen cuerpo o algo así. ¿Y sabes lo que les paso a esos chicos? –Yo negué con la cabeza.- Bueno púes… Gray los mando al hospital. –Dijo Mirajane suspirando yo solo quede sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de Mirajane.

¿Tan celoso era Gray?

-Lucy. Sabiendo que Gray es así debes tener cuidado con quien hablas. –Dijo Erza mirándome.-

-Juvia piensa que Gray es muy lindo siendo celoso. –Dijo Juvia mientras estaba sonrojada, mientras yo la miraba sorprendida.

-¡Ya chicas olviden eso! Hay qué hacer otras cosas qué en vez de hablar de los celos de Gray. –Dijo Levy sonriendo.

-Wendy… -Hablo Laki mirando a Wendy que se encontraba mirándonos.

-¿Qué sucede Laki-san? –Preguntó Wendy.

-¿Tú sabes cuales chicos están en la habitación de Gray, no? –Wendy asintió.- Dinos, pequeña.

-Bueno… Uhm… Estem… Los chicos qué están son Laxus-san, Sting-san, Rogue-san, Bacchus-san, Loke-san, Gajeel-san, Romeo-san –Se sonrojo un poco.- Natsu-san… -Dijo haciendo que me pusiera un poco nerviosa…. Lo mejor sería no salir de esta habitación.- Jellal-san y obvio Gray-san.

-Wow. Gray sí que invito a chicos. –Dijo Levy mirándome.

Estuvimos platicando y riendo hasta qué…

-¡Chicas! –Hablo Cana mirándonos a todas, mientras sonreía de una manera tenebrosa…- ¡Hagamos una apuesta!

-¿Qué apuestas Clive? –Dijo Laki llamándola por su apellido.

-En este momento voy a la habitación de Gray y le doy un beso en los labios a algún chico, si gano tendrán que hacer la tarea para mí una semana y darme un barril de cerveza y si pierdo yo haré su tarea. –Dijo Cana sonriendo.

-No suena mal. –Dijo Levy sonriendo.

-¿Quiénes apuestan conmigo? –Dijo Cana sonriendo.

-Yo. –Respondieron, Levy, Laki y Lisanna sonriendo, yo no quería apostar ni mucho menos con Cana.

-Oh sí, tres barriles de cerveza serán míos. –Dijo Cana sonriendo.

-Vaya, vaya. Vamos que todas iremos a ver si cumples. –Dijo Mirajane parándose del sofá al igual que todas.

Tenía el presentimiento que esto iba salir mal…

-¿Nos podemos quedar aquí, Wendy y yo? –Pregunté mirándolas.

-¡Oh vamos, Lucy! Hasta Wendy quiere ir. –Dijo Levy sonriendo.

-¿Es cierto, Wendy? –Pregunté mirando a mi prima.

-Uhm… El 99% es cierto. –Dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-¿No crees que será malo para ti, si Jellal se entera? –Preguntó Erza mirando a la pequeña Wendy.

-No importa, Erza-san. –Dijo Wendy sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación.

Todas salimos de la habitación con mucho silencio, tratando de no hacer ruido para los chicos ni para Virgo y Capricornio que seguro se encontraban dormidos…

-¡No hagan ruido! –Dijo Cana al ver que casi llegábamos a la habitación de Gray.

Se escuchaban las risas de todos, y algunas cosas que caían al suelo.

Ojalá Gray haya guardado todo lo que valora.

-¡VAMOS DRAGNEEL TE TOCA CONTESTAR! –Se escuchó el gritó de Laxus.

-¡DINOS! ¿CON CUANTAS CHICAS TE HAS ACOSTADO, SALAMANDER? –Yo al escuchar eso me puse nerviosa y no hice ningún movimiento para escuchar mejor de lo que hablaban…

¿Por qué tenía tanta curiosidad?

Como si me importara…

-Uhm… 40 o 50 a lo menos. –Se escuchó decir a Natsu haciendo que todas quedáramos sorprendidas…

¿Tan mujeriego era Natsu?

La respuesta era: Sí.

Ahora entendía un poco de porque no acercarme a él.

¿Y por qué rayos había pensado ser su amiga?

VAYA ERES UNA IDIOTA, LUCY.

-¡NO JODAS! –Se escuchó el gritó de Loke.- ¿Al menos eran vírgenes? –Preguntó.

-¿A USTEDES QUÉ LES IMPORTA? –Gritó Natsu.

-OH VAMOS NATSU, DINOS. –Dijo Jellal haciendo que Erza apretara los puños.

¿Por qué se habrá enojado?

-La mayoría ya estaban usadas. Unas 20 eran vírgenes. –Dijo Natsu.- Por eso es mejor usarlas. Dicen que las respetemos mientras ellas no son unas santas. ¡POR ESO JUEGO CON ELLAS! –Gritó Natsu haciendo que se me resbalara una pequeña lágrima.

¿Por qué? ¡NO ME INTERESA! Bien por él, es su vida.

Me quite la lagrima, nadie me estaba mirando eso era buena.

-¿Lucy acaso estás lloran… -Erza no pudo terminar la frase ya qué Cana había abierto la puerta de la habitación de Gray.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ CANA?! –Se escuchó el grito de todos los chicos.

Todas las chicas y yo aparecimos atrás de Cana haciendo que todos nos miraran.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! –Se escuchó el gritó de Natsu, voltee a mirarlo y él se encontraba mirándome, al momento de eso yo solo voltee hacía donde estaba Cana.

-UN MOMENTO. –Dijo Cana y se acercó al primero que vio Bacchus y lo beso en los labios… Tan apasionado el beso se veía que todos mirábamos aquella escena.

-BASTA. –Gritó Jellal haciendo que Cana y Bacchus se separaran- ¡¿ACASO NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE HAY UNA NIÑA AQUÍ?! –Dijo Jellal mirando a su pequeña hermana.

-¡JELLAL-SAN! TENGO 14 AÑOS YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA. –Se escuchó gritar a Wendy un poco sonrojada.

-Ya, ya. –Dijo Laxus, tratando que calmar el ambiente.- ¿Por qué no se quedan un rato con nosotros? –Preguntó.

-Uhm… Laxus creo que eso es una mala idea. –Dijo Gray suspirando.

-Vamos Heartiflia mayor, no creo solo conversaremos animadamente. –Dijo Laxus sonriendo.- Ni que fuéramos a violar a tu hermanita.

-Ni te atrevas. –Dijo Gray, yo solo estaba escuchando lo que estaban hablando y me sentí algo avergonzada.- Bueno si gustan quédense un rato…

-¡OH SI, JUVIA ESTARÁ UN RATO CON GRAY-SAMA! –Gritó Juvia abrazando a mi hermano qué intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Juvia… Hacían bonita pareja, sólo que había un problema.

Gray era un lento estúpido…

-Nos quedamos. –Dijo Levy sonriendo…

Esto sí que era algo malo…

Por estúpido que suene siento que pasarán varías cosas está noche…

**… …**

* * *

**¡AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 6! OJALÁ LES GUSTE.**

**Estoy empezando hacer largos los capítulos (Bueno creo). Así qué intentaré hacerlos más largos.**

**Esta es la primera parte de la pijamada, ojalá les haya gustado. No sé, siento que no les va a gustar : (.**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Les dio risa?**

**Ojalá les haya podido sacar una sonrisa : ).**

* * *

**Gracias, por todos los comentarios qué dejan por cierto, es lindo encontrarte con comentarios para una escritora. ¡Se los agradezco mucho!**

**Me siento feliz que la lean. ¡Dejen comentarios (reviews.)! Así me hacen sentir más emocionada.**

_**FairyNashi: ¡Hay! : (, estoy intentando hacerlos largos. ¡Gracias, espero te siga gustando¡ Y aquí está la pijamada! ¡Saludos, para ti también! **_

_**Sakura c11: HAHAHAHAHA y demasiado orgulloso ese Laxus xD. Sí T-T, le dijo qué no baka, Natsu. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado está parte!**_

_**Muchas gracias, por tu comentario.**_

_**Ayano-chan01: HAHAHAHAHAHA ojalá no te haya dejado con la intriga esta vez e-e. ¿En serio? ¡Owwwww! Es muy lindo qué digas eso, gracias por tus comentarios, en serio :'). **_

_**¡Saludos y un abrazo para ti también! Gracias por comentar.**_

_**TheDarcknessMickeangel: HAHAHAHA, la otra parte la qué se va a armar D:**_

_**NicoleChan14: HAHAHAHAHAHA, demasiado pero es divertido ver así a Laxus xD. Si baka Natsu, eso se ha de sentir feo qué te rechacen.**_

_**Ya verás las razones e-e. Aquí está la primera parte, ojalá te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar.**_

_**¡Saludos, para ti también!**_

_**Xx3: ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sí pobre Wendy xD. Y si baka Natsu.**_

_**Ojalá te haya gustado, gracias por comentar.**_

* * *

**NOTA: Los personajes son de Hiro-sensei yo solo los agarró para hacer historias con ellos. ¡Arigatou!**

**Nos vemos, lindo día. Saludos, Yuliana**** .**


	7. Capítulo 7: La pijamada (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 7: La pijamada (Parte 2).**

* * *

"**Narra Lucy".**

-¡Vamos Lucy! ¿Verdad o reto? –Preguntó Loke riendo al igual que todos.

Todos estaban diciendo muchas cosas personales… Y algunos incluso hacían retos.

Como al tonto de mi hermano bailar semi-desnudo una canción haciendo que Juvia cayera desmayada.

O a Erza qué le toco decir una verdad… ¡Era adicta a los pasteles de fresa! Aunque bueno eso todos lo sabíamos… Pero todos decidieron callar y hacerse los sorprendidos… Bueno menos Gajeel que había gritado "Ya lo sabemos" Y Erza como buena doncella lo había dejado noqueado.

Jellal me daba risa, apartaba siempre que veía a Wendy platicando con Romeo.

Natsu no hablaba casi, solo se encontraba callado…

-¡LUCY, RESPONDE! –Gritó Laki mirándome-

-Uhm… Verdad. –Dije sonriendo.

-¿Bien cuantos novios has tenido? –Preguntó Loke mirándome.

Uhm, piensa Lucy…

¿Dan? No ese solo me acoso pero nunca llegamos hacer novios, incluso cuando Gray se enteró lo dejo un mes en el hospital.

¿Alex? Nunca. Gray nunca dejo que se acercara a mí…

Que patética era a mis 17 años nunca había tenido, ni siquiera eh dado mi primer beso…

-Uhm… Uhm… Solamente uno. –Dije sonriendo.

-¡MENTIROSA! –Gritó Gray haciendo que lo miraran.- Lucy nunca ha tenido novio. –Al decir eso todos me miraron sorprendidos… Bueno menos las chicas que ya lo sabían.

-¡BAKA! –Le grité y le avente una almohada dándole en su cara.

Tenía una increíble puntería como el profesor de Arquería Sagitario-sama.

-No me pregunten más. –Les dije haciendo que todos asintieran.

-Natsu ¿Verdad o reto? –Preguntó Laxus mirándolo.

-Verdad. –Respondió seriamente.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? –Natsu soltó una carcajada y después lo miro.-

-Sí, hace varios años. –Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Me sentí un poco mal, por su respuesta…

¿Por qué? VAMOS, VAMOS LUCY.

¿Cómo eso te hace sentir mal? IDIOTA QUE SOY.

Solo estoy sorprendida… Solo eso…

-¡Chicos! –Dijo Bacchus haciendo que lo miráramos todos…- Les tengo una sorpresa. –Dijo sacando de su mochila cervezas…

¡¿CERVEZAS?! Miré a Gray sorprendida y el solo río.

¿Cómo no se preocupaba por esto?

-Vamos, tomen. –Dijo Bacchus dándoles a todos. Casi todos habían aceptado las cervezas y ya se les encontraban tomando… Menos Wendy, Romeo y yo.- ¿Tú no quieres Lucy? –Preguntó mirándome y yo solo negué con la cabeza.

Ojalá mis padres no se enteraran de esto…

Y ojalá no saliera mal esto…

**... ...**

* * *

**Una hora después…**

Todo esto era un caos. Realmente un caos.

Jellal y Erza besándose a más no poder, seguramente Erza no estaba en sus 5 sentidos.

Gray estaba solamente con boxers mientras acariciaba a Juvia que todavía seguía desmayada, estoy segura que si mi mamá lo viera lo mata.

Levy-chan con Gajeel se estaban gritando el uno a otro acerca de sus estaturas. Levy se ponía loca cuando hablaban de su pequeña estatura.

Mirajane y Laxus peleando de quién era más fuerte rompiendo varias cosas de Gray seguramente Gray para mañana estaría como loco regañándolos por sus cosas.

Cana y Bacchus peleaban de quien bebía más. Si el papá de Cana viera esto, la mata, porque la mata.

Lisanna y Sting besándose y acariciándose en una esquina de la habitación de Gray, si Elfman viera esto seguramente Sting ya estaría ahogado en un río.

Rogue y Loke peleando de quien podía ser más serio mientras Laki los calificaba….

Miré a Wendy y a Romeo que se encontraban en el suelo tratando de no dormirse.

¡¿Quién dormiría en esta situación?! Los miré y agarre sus manos llevándolos a mi habitación y nadie se dieron cuenta de esto y tampoco se dieron cuenta que había tomado fotos como evidencia.

-Pueden dormir en mi cama. –Dije mirando a Wendy y a Romeo que solo asentían y al acostarse de mi cama cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo…

Suspiré…

Y baje a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua, en la sala no había nadie.

Wow, ni Virgo ni Capricornio se habían dado cuenta del escándalo seguramente estaban dormidos a morir… Aunque fue bueno así ya que si se enterarán del escandaló a Gray seguramente lo habrían ahorcado y más mi padre…

-Esos idiotas como hacen ruido. –Se escuchó decir a Natsu que entraba a la cocina… Yo lo miré sorprendida…

Ahora que lo recordaba él no había tomado… Y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba en la cocina hasta que miró al refrigerador.

-Uhm… ¿Puedo tomar un vaso de agua? –Preguntó un poco serio al mirarme.

-Claro. –Respondí sonriendo, y trataba de no ponerme nerviosa.

Púes siendo sincera, no había comprendido porque no quería que fuera su amiga…

Por una razón, me había sentido mal que me rechazará…

Pero pensándolo bien, era lo mejor… Sabiendo ahora mejor como era Natsu era mejor no tener alguna amistad con él.

Lo miré qué se servía en un vaso agua, para después tomársela.

-¿Qué ruidosos son, no crees? –Preguntó un poco divertido, pero ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarme.

-Sí. –Respondí mirándolo.- ¿Y tú por qué no tomaste? –Pregunté.

-Ah, eso. Sinceramente tu padre me da miedo y si descubre esto no quiero salir regañado y más porque conociendo a Jude le hablará a mi padre y estaré en un problemón. –Dijo Natsu si ni siquiera mirándome sirviéndose de nuevo agua.

-Ah. –Dije mirándolo tratando de no darle importancia.

No entendía porque les daba miedo mi padre.

Era un encanto, con mi madre y conmigo.

-¿Y tú? –Preguntó, si ni siquiera mirarme de nuevo.

¿Por qué no me miraba?

No es qué me molestara, pero era mala educación.

Sí, eso…

-No me gusta. –Respondí, el solo asintió. De nuevo, no me miro.

-¿Por qué no me miras? –Dije. Y al ver qué acababa de decir eso me di una bofetada mentalmente…

LUCY HEARTFILIA ERES LA MÁS IDIOTA DEL MUNDO.

¿Tanto me preocupa eso?

Natsu solo río y me miro sonriendo…

Tenía una linda sonrisa.

Tenía que admitir, que Natsu estaba muy guapo.

Pero, ni me interesa sabiendo como es.

Ni siquiera me imagino como sería ser su novia.

-¿Tanto te importa si te miro o no? –Preguntó poniendo el vaso de agua en el fregadero, para después agarrar el mío y ponerlo en el fregadero igual.

-¡O-Oye todavía no me acababa de tomar el agua! –Dije mirándolo y el solo se acercó a mí.

-Te pregunte algo, Lucy. –Dijo Natsu acorralándome a la pared que estaba cerca de nosotros.

-N-Natsu suéltame. –Dije cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura… Rayos, esto lo había provocado yo.

-Pregunté algo. –Dijo mirándome con sus ojos, unos lindos ojos.

-Siento que es de mala educación eso. –Dije y soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Solo eso? Oh pensé que era por otra cosa. –Dijo y me acaricio lentamente mi mejilla, sabía que en estos momentos mi cara estaba totalmente roja.

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? –Pregunté mirándolo, mientras trataba de quitarme de aquí, pero era inútil Natsu era más fuerte que yo.

-No sé. Tal vez pensé que te gustaba y querías que te mirará. –Dijo sonriendo.

-¡BAH! Qué mentira, ni siquiera me gustas ni me interesas. –Dije mirándolo.

-¿Entonces por qué me miraste así cuando te dije qué no podíamos ser amigos? –Con esas preguntas me estaba acorralando, idiota.

-Porque me pareció raro. ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? –Dije riendo un poco, y el solo negó con la cabeza y se acercó más a mis labios.

-No, pero veo qué tu sí. –Dijo al ver que me estaba poniendo nerviosa, podía sentir su respiración, se notaba tranquila como si a él no le preocupara esto.

-Claro qué no. –Respondí, Natsu cada vez más se acercaba a mis labios…

¡Rayos, Lucy! Yo misma lo había provocado.

¿Dónde carajo estaba Erza en este momento?

Ah sí, tragándose a besos con Jellal.

Natsu rosó lentamente sus labios contra los míos causando qué me pusiera demasiado nerviosa y demasiada roja de mi cara.

¡¿ASÍ SERÍA MI PRIMER BESO?!

QUÉ ME BESARAN A LA FUERZA, NO SONABA MUY BONITO.

Natsu estaba a punto de besarme cuando alguien entro a la cocina…

-Lucy, Natsu. ¿Qué están haciendo? –Preguntó una voz masculina que para colmo era muy familiar para mí y seguramente para Natsu igual… Natsu se separó de mí al igual que yo de él y volteamos a ver a…

Mi querido hermano mayor…

El mejor amigo de Natsu…

Gray…

-¡LES PREGUNTÉ ALGO! –Dijo Gray tratando de no gritar tan fuerte- ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?!

**… …**

* * *

**¡AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO 7! **

**OH SÍ, OJALÁ LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**¿La deje en la mejor parte? ¡Espero que sí! Muahaha xD**

***~Otra cosa, he tenido la idea de adaptar unos libros (que son muy románticos) a una historia Nalu. ¿Qué piensan? Espero reviews.**

**¿Qué les digo? Ya muy pronto entro a clases (Y no podré continuar seguido, creo que dos capítulos a la semana), y el 17 de Agosto es mi cumpleaños 7u7. **

**Ya, ya olviden eso. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero qué les guste.**

**Natsu aprovechado 7-7, ¿Por qué no sales del fic y también haces lo mismo conmigo? XDDD, broma.**

**Natsu es de Lucy. **

**Y Lucy de Natsu.**

**Espero que Hiro-sensei ya los ponga de una vez por todas de pareja oficial.**

**Ojalá les haya podido sacar una sonrisa : ).**

**Gracias, por todos los comentarios qué dejan por cierto, es lindo encontrarte con comentarios para una escritora. ¡Se los agradezco mucho!**

* * *

**Me siento feliz que la lean. ¡Dejen comentarios (reviews.)! Así me hacen sentir más emocionada.**

_**TheDarcknessMickeangel: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ¿Tú modelo a seguir? LOL xD, es qué quería poner a Natsu así.**_

_**Hiro-No-Scarlet: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Cana hace todo por cerveza xD. Bueno, ya vistes un poco lo qué paso, ojalá te gustas. ¡No te preocupes! Gracias por comentar y acordarte de la novela, nos vemos n-n.**_

_**NicoleChan14: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, es qué quería imaginarme así a Natsu todo un don Juan xD. En eso tienes razón eso viene de familia.**_

_**Bueno ya vistes lo qué paso, ojalá te haya gustado.**_

_**Xx3: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, así es Jellal de celoso xD.**_

_**Demasiado mal, ese Natsu T-T.**_

_**Ayano-chan01: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Ayano-chan, no soy mala T.T OMG, pero esa Intriga-sama es mala en este capítulo también D: Ojala te hayan gustado las locuras. Si, pobre Lucy pero bueno eso es lo malo por fijarse en un mujeriego. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado! Saludos, Ayano-chan UuU.**_

_**NaLuFan7: ¡No te preocupes! Lo importante es qué la estás leyendo n-n. **_

_**Ya verás esas escenas muy pronto. HAHAHAHAHA, te dejaré soñar púes. ¡Yo igual amo a ese Jellal así de protector! Imagina si así es con su hermana imagínate con la novia, ha. Tomaré eso en cuenta, es verdad suena más, gracias :3. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo.**_

_**¡Owww, gracias! No te preocupes, me gusta que me dejen así review n-n.**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_

* * *

**NOTA: Los personajes son de Hiro-sensei yo solo los agarró para hacer historias con ellos. ¡Arigatou!**

**Nos vemos, lindo día. Saludos, Yuliana**** .**


	8. Capítulo 8: Consecuencias

**Capítulo 8: Consecuencias.**

* * *

"**Narra Lucy".**

¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Qué le podía decir? ¡Piensa Lucy!

¡Todo era culpa de Natsu! Ese idiota pelirrosa por su culpa, esto estaba pasando.

Miré a Natsu que miraba muy atento a Gray, mi hermano solo nos miraba tratando de enojarse.

-Gray… -Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Natsu me interrumpió.

-¡No estábamos haciendo nada, hielito! –Dijo Natsu mirando a mi hermano.- Lucy solo trataba de quitarme una basura que se me había metido en el ojo. –Mintió.

-¡SÍ ESO, TIENE RAZÓN NATSU! ESO HACÍA. ¿QUÉ COSA MÁS? –Dije mirándolo y tratando de sonar lo más sincera posible.

-¿Seguros? –Preguntó Gray, lo bueno de todo esto era que Gray no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y no sabía casi lo que hacía.

-Claro, hermanito. –Dije mirando a Gray mientras sonreía, y trataba de no reírme por lo que había hecho hace algunos minutos con Juvia.

¡¿Por qué recordaba esto en un momento como éste?! Soy una rara.

-Está bien. –Respondió Gray mientras agarraba una pastilla de la alacena y se la tomaba con un vaso de jugo.

-Yo iré arriba. –Dijo Natsu cuando paso de lado mío me susurro: _"Ni una palabra, Luce". _

No sería tan idiota… Para decírselo a alguien.

-¿No deberías irte a dormir ya, Lucy? –Preguntó Gray al fijarse que Natsu se había ido.

-Sí, sí ya voy. –Dije tratando de no pelear con él.

A veces Gray parecía como mi padre, ya que cuando no estaban mis padres me la pasaba escribiendo novelas o hablando por video chat con las chicas, el a las 11:00 de la noche, apagaba la conexión del internet o simplemente iba y me quitaba la laptop.

¡Lo quería matar cuando hacía eso!

Pero si yo le hacía algo así me podría hacer que durmiera en el jardín. Aunque me quisiera demasiado podría ser un mal hermano, en pocas ocasiones claro.

Pase por la habitación de Gray se escuchaban algunas risas, o algunas cosas que se rompían y solo suspire. Camine hacía mi habitación y al abrirla allí estaba solo Wendy y Romeo durmiendo, que tranquilos se veían, así que opte por acostarme a lado de ellos y sin más pensarlo, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**… …**

* * *

Me encontraba profundamente dormida cuando escuche algunos gritos…

-¡LUCY!

-¡LU-CHAN, DESPIERTA!

-VAYA, VAYA LUCY DESPIERTA.

-JUVIA PIENSA QUE LUCY YA DEBERÍA DESPERTAR.

-¡LUCY!

Y después de ese grito me aventaron unas almohadas, haciendo que me despertara algo molesta.

-¡DEJEN DORMIR! –Grité y para después hice un puchero.

No me gustaba que me despertaran a gritos.

-Perdón, Lu-chan. –Dijo Levy al mirarlas me fije que eran todas las chicas, tenían unas grandes ojeras que no las hacía ver muy lindas….

Miré el reloj las 11 de la mañana, solo suspiré y volví a mirarlas.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté.

-¡¿QUÉ PASO A NOCHE, LUCY?! –Gritó Erza toda sonrojada…- A-Amanecí abr-a-zada con Jellal. –Dijo escondiendo su cara en una almohada.

¡Jellal idiota!

-¡JUVIA AMANECIÓ EN ROPA INTERIOR! –Gritó Juvia sonrojada…

¡Estúpido Gray!

-Yo amanecí en el closet de Gray… ¡COLGADA DE LA BLUSA! –Dijo Levy mirándome.

¡Tonto Gajeel!

-¡YA CALLENSÉ! –Gritó Cana que descansaba en una sofá de mi habitación.

-¡TÚ CALLATE, QUE TODO ES TU CULPA! –Gritaron todas las chicas a excepción de Wendy y mía.

A pesar de los gritos Wendy… Y Romeo seguía durmiendo…

¡Ojalá pudiera dormir como ellos!

-¡Dinos que paso, por favor! –Rogo Lissana que se encontraba con varios chupetones en el cuello…

Yo solo reí al ver las caras de todas, por borrachas les pasaba esto.

¿Por qué me reía? ¡Eso me hacía sentir una mala persona!

Agarre mi celular y les mostré las fotos a todas, al terminar de ver todas las fotos de anoche, todas las chicas quedaron con la boca abierta…

-¿Y-Yo be-se a Jellal? –Tartamudeo Erza, se levantó del piso entro a mi baño y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo…

-¿Gray-sama acarició a Juvia? –Preguntó una Juvia muy sonrojada, su sueño se había cumplido.

-¡Elfman, me va a matar! –Dijo Lissana tapándose el cuello.

Guarde mi celular en el cajón y las mire de nuevo, todas estaban tan sorprendidas que hasta me daba un poco de risa.

Soy una perversa.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ROMEO CONBOLT?! –Se escuchó un gritó provenir desde a fuera.

Todas sudamos frío al escuchar que la voz era de Jellal.

Estábamos jodidas.

Romeo que hacía dormido a un lado mío despertó rápidamente.

-¡JELLAL, CALMATE! –Se escuchó el gritó de Gray.

-¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR HASTA QUÉ LO ENCUENTRE Y VEA QUE NO ESTA CON WENDY! –Al escuchar el gritó de Jellal. Wendy se levantó.

Seguíamos más que jodidas…

Cana se paró rápidamente del sofá y cerró la puerta con seguro…

Alguien de los chicos intento abrir la puerta pero como estaba cerraba empezó a tocar…

-¡HABRAN LA MUGROSA PUERTA! –Gritó Jellal tocando más fuerte…

Todas estábamos nerviosas…

-¡Romeo! –Le susurró Erza desde el baño.- Rápido entra. –Dijo y así fue como Romeo se fue a esconder en el baño con Erza.

Ojalá no lo encontrara.

-¡QUÉ LA HABRAN O LA ROMPERE! –Siguió gritando Jellal.

-ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE DORMIR. –Gritó Laki, esperando que la creyera.

-NO SOY TAN ESTÚPIDO. –Gritó Jellal.- Les doy tres segundos… ¡UNO!

¿Qué hacíamos? ¿Abrirle? ¿Y se revisaba el baño?

No lo creo, si no lo veía en la cama no buscaría en el baño.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Susurró Cana mirándome.

-¡DOS! ¿QUIEREN QUE ESTÁ PUERTA SE ROMPA VERDAD? –De nuevo gritó Jellal.

-¡Habrán la puerta! –Dije nerviosa y Cana rápido abrió la puerta, que la habíamos abierto en un buen momento porque si no, la puerta habría dicho adiós, púes Jellal ya tenía el pie en el aire.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CONBOLT?! –Gritó Jellal mirándonos a todas.

-Jellal-nii ¡Aquí no está Romeo-san! –Dijo Wendy saliéndose de la cama.- Gracias por despertar. –Dicho esto, Jellal solo suspiro y empezó a ver en toda la habitación.

Los otros chicos estaban en la entrada de la habitación un poco avergonzados por lo de Jellal, y más cuando Jellal estaba viendo en toda la habitación.

-¿Y Erza? –Preguntó Jellal haciendo que por dentro yo me tranquilizará.

-Está en el baño. –Dije señalando al baño.

En ese momento Jellal se sorprendió.

-¿Si Romeo no está por toda la casa, no estará en el baño? –Preguntó Jellal. Nosotros negamos nerviosas.

¡Por favor, Dios! Que mi tonto primo no se fije en el baño…

-¿Qué no entiendes? –Dijo Cana mirándolo.- ¡ERZA ESTÁ EN EL BAÑO! –Gritó.

-¿Entonces no puedo visitarla? –Preguntó Jellal sonriendo.

¡Idiota! ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Estábamos jodidas.

-Jellal, no lo hagas. –Dijo Lissana mirándolo.- ¿No querrás ver a Erza desnuda, o sí?

Jellal muy levemente se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué, no? –Dijo Jellal sonriendo todos los chicos gritaron:

"_Creces muy rápido, Jellal". "Estoy orgulloso de ti." "Mi ejemplo a seguir." "Ídolo." "Si fueras candidato presidente, votaría 1000 veces por ti."_

Bola de pervertidos.

-¡NO JELLAL NO ENTRES! –Grité poniéndome en frente de él. No sé como pero Gray me quito de su camino.

¡Idiota! Estaba muy segura que Gray sabía que Romeo se encontraba allí.

¿Acaso quiere ver a un niño sufrir?

Jellal podría igualito de peor que él.

Y la puerta se abrió.

-¡JELLAL SAL DE AQUÍ! –Ese fue el grito de Erza durante el baño- ¡AQUÍ NO ESTÁ NADIE! FERNANDEZ MARVELL LARGO.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! –Gritó Jellal- ¡¿QUÉ HACE ROMEO CONBOLT AQUÍ?!

-J-JELLAL… -Dijo Erza.

-¡Suélteme! –Gritó Romeo mientras Jellal lo traía sujetado de la camisa.- ¡Yo no hice nada malo!

-Dormiste con Wendy, y eso es un pecado. –Dijo Jellal enojado.

-Jellal creo que te estás excediendo un poco, no hicieron nada del otro mundo. –Dijo Natsu…

Hasta que por fin hablo…

-¡¿No?! ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA DE NIÑAS! –Gritó Jellal.

-CLARO QUÉ SI. –Gritó Natsu.

Natsu, por lo que sabía tenía una hermanita de 10 años llamada Michelle.

Pero eso no era el caso…

¿Qué haríamos? Jellal claramente no iba a parar de pelear.

¿Qué hago? ¡Por Dios, piensa!

¿Con las fotos lo puedo calmar?

¡BINGO!

-¡JELLAL! Si le haces algo a Romeo, le diré a mi tía Grandine acerca de lo qué hiciste con Erza en la pijamada. –Dije sonriendo, haciendo que todos me miraran.

-¡NO TIENES PRUEBAS LUCY! –Me gritó Jellal sonriendo orgullosamente.

-¿Tú crees eso? –Le mostré las fotos desde lejos...

No solo la de el con Erza, si no todas las fotos enseñe, haciendo que todos se pusieran nerviosos…

-¡JODER! ¡JODER! –Gritó Gray un poco avergonzado.

-ERES LA MALDAD, CONEJADA. –Gritó Gajeel un poco avergonzado por pelear con Levy, por una cosa demasiada tonta, aunque era verdad.

-¡NO TE ATREVERÍAS HEARTFILIA! –Me gritó Jellal.

-Oh, sabes muy bien que si me atrevería… -Dije sonriendo y empecé a escribir un mensaje a la tía Grandine…- Le encantará verlo, seguro.

-JODER, ESTÁ BIEN NO LE HARÉ NADA A CONBOLT. –Gritó Jellal soltando a Romeo, Grandine podría ser la tía más dulce que conozcas pero era la maldad pura enojada, igual qué mi madre ya sabía porque eran hermanas.

-Así se habla, primito. –Dije mirando a Jellal.

Todos me miraban sorprendidos, tal vez porque nunca se imaginarían que Jellal le tenía miedo a su mamá.

O porque nunca me conocieron que fuera capaz de hacerlo eso a Jellal.

Soy grande…

**… …**

* * *

**¡AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO 8! **

**Perdón por no haber actualizado tanto, es qué bueno la Preparatoria, soy nueva y bueno hasta ya encargan tarea, así que perdónenme haré lo posible para actualizar rápido.**

**¡MI CUMPLEAÑOS ES EL DOMINGO! 17 DE AGOSTO, digo por si me quieren felicitar, eh xD.**

**Aquí les dejo mi página de Facebook, ahí podrán encontrar novelas de las parejas de Fairy Tail u Oneshot, y si alguien desea uno, díganme…**

**Página: YuliFuturaEsposaDeLiamPayne**

**En fin…**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció, el capítulo?**

**Espero qué bien, la verdad de como reacciono Gray no me agrado tanto (pero bueno, un borracho casi no sabe lo que hace ¿O sí?). Espero qué les haya gustado la escena.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, me dio risa la escena de Romeo y Jellal xD. Ese Jellal todo un celoso, HAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Lucy mala xD, o por cierto ya vendrán escenas románticas pero… No todo será color de rosa por un tiempo. **

**Y si Gray será peor.**

**~*Tengo una pregunta: Quiero adaptar unos libros, ¿Cuál les gustaría más? "Eleanor & Park", "Maravilloso Desastre" o "Compañeros de la noche". Claro sería adaptado a 100% Nalu.**

* * *

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! QUÉ BELLAS SON TODAS.**

**Gracias :') me hacen sentir feliz, al saber que les gusta mi novela, me emociono.**

**Me siento feliz que la lean. ¡Dejen comentarios (reviews.)! Así me hacen sentir más emocionada.**

_**Kazy Tailea: HAY, lo siento. Los haré más largos, te los aseguro. Ojalá te haya gustado esté capítulo hahahahahaha. Lo sé, son tan lindos Wendy y Romeo UuU.**_

_**TheDarcknessMickeangel: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, aquí un pedazo espero que me haya salido bien, pero ya se vienen peores.**_

_**NicoleChan14: Hola y HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ándale de todos, pero Gray venia tomado, y bueno… Espero que haya salido bien. Pero ya vienen cosas peores, tranquila. A los libros serían "Eleanor & Park" o "Maravilloso Desastre" e "Compañeros de la noche", pero no me decido. **_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, esos borrachos.**_

_**Ayano-chan01: ¡Qué gusto con encontrarme un comentario tuyo! Ya me di cuenta esa intriga-sama, no es buena. Perdón por no actualizar rápido T.T HAHAHAHAHA, ojalá te haya gustado, como quedo. Pero de eso estate segura, se vienen cosas peores con Gray. Hay, todos esperaban algo así malo, ojalá te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Y aquí tienes el capítulo Ayano-chan! Y saludos UuU.**_

_**Nathy-Chan Tenshi: HAAAAY, ojalá te haya gustado, muchas gracias :3. ¿Quién no adora a Natsu? Así los tontos, Natsu es tan Natsu awww xD. **_

_**Ojalá te haya gustado como quedo, pero ya se vendrán cosas peores. HAHAHAHA, los adolescentes de hoy xD. Por cierto, tu nombre dice "Tenshi" hay así le digo a mi hermano menor, púes "Ángel" en Japonés significa ¿Tenshi, no?**_

_** : ¡Hay, muchas gracias! UuU. Imagínate yo, me enamoro cada vez más de él. Ya verás más Nalu te lo aseguro y demasiado hahahaha, aquí tienes el capítulo, ojalá te haya gustado. **_

_**Xx3: HAHAHAHAHAHA, Jellal es el celoso máximo hasta ahorita XD. Hay ya verás a Gray, se pondrá peor. ¡Aquí la tienes! Saludos.**_

_**Neon26: *Grita con ella de emoción*. ¡HAY MUCHAS GRACIAS! UuU. Hay, yo igual amo el Nalu. Púes creo que no te gustará mucho por un tiempo, hahaha pero luego lo amaras, más y más. HAAAAAY, YO IGUAL AMO SU RELACIÓN DE HERMANOS. ¡Hay, ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Yo dejar de escribir? ¡NO! Ya le tomo cariño a ustedes qué leen y no dejaré de escribir :3. Wow, Chile de seguro es lindo n-n. ¡Saludos desde México! **_

_**BrenMaslow: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ya verás peor a Gray, tranquila. Yo igual amo a Jellal celoso. Hay gracias por comentar acerca de eso, tal vez lo haré :3. ¡Y aquí la tienes! ¡Saludos BrenMaslow!**_

_**Koki: ¡Hola! OMGGGGGGGGGGG, OYE ESO ESTÁ MUY BUENO, tal vez lo haré, tal vez, HAYYYYYYYYY. Ya verás, lo tendré en cuenta. ¡Muchas gracias!**_

_**Val: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ojalá te haya gustado, aunque ya vendrán peores. ¡Y aquí la tienes! ¡Saludos Val! **_

_**NaLuFan7: ¡HAYYYY, ME ALEGRO MUCHO! UuU. Ojalá te haya gustado como quedo, el capítulo… Ya vendrán cosas peores, tranquila. ¡HAAAAY! Ojalá te haya gustado, en serio… Casi no me agrado, pero Gray estaba tomado… Y bueno… ¡VIVA ESE GRAY CELOSO! HAHAHAHA. Saludos.**_

_**Xx3: ¿Dos comentarios tuyos? ¡Muchas gracias! HAHAHA, perdón por ser tan mala xD.**_

* * *

**NOTA: Los personajes son de Hiro-sensei yo solo los agarró para hacer historias con ellos. ¡Arigatou!**

**Nos vemos, lindo día. Saludos, Yuliana**** .**


	9. Capítulo 9: ¿Qué le sucede a Lucy?

**Capítulo 9: ¿Qué le sucede a Lucy?**

* * *

"**Narra Lucy".**

Hoy era Domingo.

El día anterior, después de desayunar y ver algunas películas todos se habían ido a su casas.

Para suerte de ellos, mamá había llegado después de eso, aunque el idiota de mi hermano no había limpiado su habitación y mamá había encontrado una agradable sorpresa.

Botellas de cerveza.

Tenía suerte Gray que fuera mi mamá, porque si hubiera sido papá estaría más que muerto.

Pero igual con mamá estaría muerto…

Tan solo recordar lo que paso ayer me daba risa.

_-¡GRAY HEARTFILIA MARVELL SUBE A TU HABITACIÓN! –Se oyó el grito de nuestra madre, desde la habitación de Gray._

_Yo como buena hermana lo acompañe._

_-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! –Gritó mi mamá cuando vio que Gray entraba a su habitación y yo lo veía desde la entrada.- ¡ESTÁS MUY CHICO PARA TOMAR, GRAY! –Le gritó enojada. Mamá se preocupaba demasiado, aunque tenía razón.- ¡CASTIGADO! _

_-EHHHHHH… ¡MAMÁ! –Dijo Gray pareciendo un niño de 5 años._

_-¡CASTIGADO 3 SEMANAS! NADA DE SALIDAS… NADA Y NADA DE PEROS… Si veo que haces algo como eso, le diré a tu padre lo que me encontré. –Dijo mamá enojada y amenazándolo.- A pesar de que eres mi hijo, eres un tonto al ponerte a tomar Gray._

_Si se enteraba lo que había hecho con Juvia, lo mata. Sí, lo mata._

Ahora Gray se encontraba en el sofá de la sala suspirando y viendo t.v conmigo.

-Oye… -Dijo Gray mirándome haciendo que lo mirara.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté mirándolo.

-El día de la pijamada, baje a tomarme una pastilla. ¿No? –Yo asentí.- Bueno, ¿Qué hacías con Natsu platicando? ¿Y por qué tan cerca?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, Gray? –Dije mirándolo.

¡¿POR QUÉ ME PREGUNTABA ESO?! ¡NO QUERÍA CONTESTAR Y NO LO HARÍA!

Mentir, era la mejor solución.

-No me cambies el tema, contesta. –Dijo Gray.

-B-Bueno, e-staba platicando con él y t-tenía una basura en su ojo así que se la quite. –Mentí, así había mentido, Natsu y yo también.

-No te acerques a él, si tiene una basura en su ojo puede solo. –Me dijo mirándome y yo solo asentí. ¿Tan malo podría ser Natsu?- No te acerques a él, porque no me gustara regañarte, o incluso no me importara perder la amistad de él. ¿Está bien?

-Está bien. –Contesté tratando de sonreírle, no sabía si ponerme triste o feliz.

Por tonto que suene… Me gustaría hacerme amiga de Natsu…

Estar cerca de él.

Tocar su piel.

Qué me muestre esa linda sonrisa.

¡¿EHHHHHH?! ¡¿POR QUÉ PIENSO ESO?! ¡DIOS!

No debo de pensar así.

¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?!

-¡LUCY! CONTESTA DIOS. –Me gritó Gray haciendo que desaparecieran aquellos sentimientos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunté confundida.

-Te hice una pregunta y no contestas. ¿Qué pensabas? –Preguntó mirándome.

-En nada. –Le dije sonriendo.- ¿Cuál era tu pregunta? –Pregunté.

-Ya hasta se me olvido. –Dijo Gray sonriendo.

-Oh, está bien. Sigamos viendo películas. –Dije poniéndole atención aquella película.

La verdad ya ni sabía de qué se trataba.

Solo pensaba en una cosa…

En Natsu…

¡DIOS! ¡¿QUÉ ME SUCEDÍA?!

**… …**

* * *

El lunes había llegado… ¡Divertido! Bueno para mí. Ya qué Gray no podía salir en tres semanas. ¡IDIOTA!

-Así qué no podrás salir hoy…. ¿Eh, Gray? –Dije mirando a Gray que miraba la ventana del auto.

-HA-HA-HA, que risa, hermanita. –Dijo Gray sonriéndome hipócritamente, lo sabía quería ahorcarme en estos momentos, pero no se atrevía.

-No debes ponerte tan enojado, Gray. Tú mismo tuviste la culpa. –Lo miré tratando de no reírme y para suerte mía, ya habíamos llegado al Instituto, así que baje lo más rápido posible, para reírme como una desquiciada en el baño de la escuela…

¿Cómo no reírme de él? ¡Era un idiota! Sí lo sé, es mi hermano mayor, pero lo es…

**… …**

* * *

"**Narra Gray."**

-¿Así que castigado tres semanas, eh Gray? –Dijo Loke haciendo reír a todos. Lo juró que si no estuviéramos en la escuela, lo mato.

¿Qué le pasaba a mi madre? ¡CASTIGARME 3 SEMANAS! Esto sí que será un fastidio.

-Cállense, idiotas. No estoy muy contento. Además… ¡TIENEN LA CULPA, IDIOTAS! –Les dije mirándolos enojado.

-¿Nosotros por qué, idiota? –Preguntó Gajeel mirándonos.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡PORQUE DEJARON LAS BOTELLAS DE CERVEZA EN LA HABITACIÓN! SOLO POR ESO. –Les grité haciendo qué la mitad del salón me mirara raro.

-¡Oh, no es para tanto Gray! –Dijo Jellal acercándose a mí.

-Para ti es fácil decírselo, no te castigaron tres semanas. –Le dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ósea qué no iras a la fiesta de Laki, esté fin de semana? –Preguntó Laxus mirándome sorprendido.

¡OH RAYOS! LO HABÍA OLVIDADO.

OH RAYOS.

-¡Estoy perdido! Disfruten la fiesta sin mí. –Dije poniendo la cabeza en el banco.

Estúpidos amigos qué tengo…

-No te preocupes, la disfrutaremos más que nunca. –Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-Cállate Dragneel, haces qué me sienta mal. Ya nunca volveré a invitarlos a la casa. –Dije mientras tenía la cabeza en el banco y los demás rieron.

Qué buenos amigos tengo…

**… …**

* * *

"**Narra Lucy."**

Laki me había invitado a su fiesta qué tendría esté Sábado en la noche, no sé, si iría. Aunque lo más seguro es qué no, por dos razones:

Primera: Mi padre no le gusta que vaya a fiestas.

Segunda: Ni a Gray le gusta que vaya a fiestas.

¡Que sobreprotectores eran! ¿Qué les pasaba? ¡Tenía 17 años! ¡Rayos! En un año cumpliría los 18.

Aunque si le pido permiso a mi madre…

¡Le tengo qué preguntar! En fin…

Me encontraba en mi salón leyendo algunos libros, mientras las chicas habían ido a la cafetería a desayunar, no traía mucha hambre así qué había decidido quedarme a leer.

Estaba tranquilamente leyendo cuando se escuchó que alguien entraba al salón…

-¡JODIDA YUKINO NO DEJA DE PERSEGUIRME! –Al escuchar esa voz supe qué era…-

Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

-¡CHICOS AYUDENME, A QUE YUKINO DEJE DE PER… -Volteó su cabeza y al verme quedo callado.

Sí que era idiota. ¡¿EQUIVOCARSE DE SALÓN?! ¿En serio? ¡Tonto!

-Creo qué te equivocaste de salón, Dragneel. –Le dije sin prestarle atención y volviendo a mirar al libro.

¿Por qué sentía estas cosas en mi estómago al escuchar su voz? ¿Qué me pasaba?

-¡No me llames por mi apellido, Luce! –Dijo Natsu tratando de no enojarse.- Eso no va conmigo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –Pregunté, tratando de no apartar la vista del libro.

¿Acaso me estaba empezando a gustar?

-¡Haces qué me vea mayor! No sé, al llamarme por mi apellido, siento que me regañes Luce. –Dijo Natsu caminando hacía a mí.

¡No, claro qué no! No me podía gustar, Natsu. Él no era para mí… Ni yo para él.

-¡Tú deja de llamarme _"Luce" _ y yo no te llamo Dragneel! ¿Está bien? –Le dije, sin poder apartar la vista del libro. Se escuchó un gran suspiró por parte de Natsu…

Mi corazón decía otra cosa… Tal vez me gustaba.

¡NO, NO ES CIERTO! Decía mi cabeza…

-¡No te dejaré de llamar, Luce! –Dijo Natsu, mirando qué leía "Ansiosamente" el libro.

¿A quién engañaba? Le estaba haciendo más caso a Natsu qué al libro.

-¿Por qué, no? –Le dije, por fin mirándolo…

Tenía una hermosa cara…

¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?

Unos hermosos labios…

¡LUCY DEJA DE PENSAR ESO!

¿QUÉ ME PASA?

-¡Tss! –Dijo Natsu y me arrebato el libro.- Ni prestas nada de atención al libro.

-¡Claro qué le pongo atención! ¡Devuélvemelo, roba libros! –Dije mirándolo, tratando de arrebatarle el libro. Así qué me pare del asiento, pero fue demasiado malo, ya que tropecé y estuve a punto de caer al piso, cuando Natsu me agarro de la cintura…

-¡G-Gracias! –Dije haciendo qué quitara Natsu, las manos de su cintura.

-De nada, ya sabes Luce, siempre puedes contar conmigo. –Dijo Natsu sonriendo…

-Llámame Lucy. –Dije mirándolo.

-NO. –Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Pregunté mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque suena muy lindo. Demasiado. Además, lo invite yo. –Dijo Natsu sonriendo, yo solo me sonroje y agache la cabeza…

¿Qué debía decirle?

"_¿Gracias?". _No, claro que no.

-¿Sabes? Eres muy linda… -Dijo Natsu…

¡YA ESTÁ EN SU FACHA DE MUJERIEGO!

-Eres un mujeriego. ¿Lo sabes, Dragneel? –Dije mirándolo, el solo frunció el ceño y me agarró por la cintura, atrayéndome a él.

-¿Qué parte no entiendes, de qué no me llames por mi apellido? –Dijo mirándome a los ojos, se notaba enojado.

-¿Cómo no enojarme contigo, cuando estás en tu facha de mujeriego? –Dije mirándolo, el solo se sorprendió y luego río.

-¿Qué no puedo decirte la verdad? –Preguntó Natsu mirándome.

-No. Porque eres un mujeriego, qué te crees el Rey, solo por eso no puedes decirme linda. –Le dije. El me miró sorprendido.

-¿Me creo el Rey, Luce? –Preguntó sonriendo y sonando un poco molesto.

-¡Claro qué te crees! Pero déjame decirte… ¡NO TIENES NADA DE REY! ¿Qué te ven las chicas? –Dije y estaba por segura qué le había dado en su ego masculino.

-No lo sé, supongo qué lo mismo que tú. –Dijo Natsu sonriendo, haciendo qué me sonrojara. ¡Idiota!

-Yo, no sé qué te habrán mirado, porque para mí estás muy feo. –Dije sonriendo. El solo me acerco más a él, todavía tenía sus manos en mi cintura y no dejaba que las quitara de mi cintura.

-¿Así qué estoy muy feo para ti? –Preguntó mirándome seriamente.

-Claro qué si, aparte de feo, horrible y mujeriego. –Le dije sonriendo. ¿Hay que ser sinceras, no?

-¿Tan feo te parezco? –Me preguntó mirándome.

-Claro qué sí… ¡Demasiado! Apuesto a que… -No pude terminar lo que iba a decir…

Natsu Dragneel acababa de besarme…

Acababa de darme mi primer beso…

**… …**

* * *

**¡Aquí el capítulo 9! ¿Qué les pareció? ¡CUENTENME!**

**HAHAHAHA, perdón si soy mala al dejarlo así. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Pobre Gray, eso te pasa por borracho XD. **

**Ya se viene lo bueno Q.Q**

**Perdón por no actualizar tan seguido TnT…**

* * *

**¡POR CIERTO!**

**~*Tengo una nueva historia (NaLu obvio) ¿Les parece qué la suba?**

**~*¿Quieren que haya Lemmon en la historia, está?**

**¡Espero comentarios!**

* * *

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! QUÉ BELLAS SON TODAS.**

**Gracias :') me hacen sentir feliz, al saber que les gusta mi novela, me emociono, las quiero.**

**Me siento feliz que la lean. ¡Dejen comentarios (reviews.)! Así me hacen sentir más emocionada y muy contenta con ustedes.**

___**e: ¡Hay, muchas gracias! HAHAHA, tengo qué interrumpirlos a los pobres xD.**_

_**Ayano-cha01: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, no nos llevó bien con Intriga-sama xD. HAHAHAHAHAHA, ya Gray se pondrá peor en los demás capítulos, recuerda que estaba tomado. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, pobre Wendy es la que sufre mucho xD. ¡Lo lamento por no actualizar tan seguido! UnU. ¡Muchas gracias, ojalá te haya gustado, esté capítulo! Saludos Ayano-chan.**_

_**Poulina101: Igual yo, el NALU IS LOVE.**_

_**Andy Gómez Castellanos: ¿En serio? OWWWW, ojalá te siga gustando mi historia. ¡HAAAAY, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo y un poco de NALU más.**_

_**Daniela Cipriano: ¡AWWWWW, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Hola. ¡Oh, muchas gracias por eso! Si ya está ya no tendrá sentido ponerla UnU. Ohhhhhh ¿En serio? Entonces creo que será Eleanor & Park, es muy hermosa ese libro. HAHAHAHA. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo! Saludos. **_

_**Nathy-Chan Tenshi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, me alegro qué te haya gustado. Es hermoso Tenshi. Ohhhhhhh, ahora lo sé, muy lindo nombre. Lucy, es mala con todos, okeyno, es bueno que te caiga bien Lucy.**_

_**Hiro-No-Scarlet: ¡AWWWW, MUCHAS GRACIAS! HAHAHAHAHAHA, lo sé pobre Romeo en la que se metio xD. HAHAHAHAHAHA, hombres pervertidos. ¿Sabes qué hubiera pasado? PROBLEMAS, UNA GUERRA así como tú dices. HAHAHA Rogue no estuvo en la pijamada UuU. ¡Muchas gracias, en serio! Ohhh, interesante, lo de tu libro, iré a tu perfil a ver e_e. Oh, muchas gracias por votar, veré cual gana. ¡OWWWW, muchas gracias! En serio. ¡No te preocupes! Me encanta cuando escriben mucho, significa mucho para mí :'D. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo! Nos vemos. Saludos Hiro-Chan.**_

_**Kazy Tailea: HAHAHAHA, Lucy es la salvadora de Roemo xD. ¡Estás en lo cierto! Lucy será mala al hacer eso xD. ¡YA LO VERAS! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES! Ese Natsu lo amaras y lo odiaras. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo!**_

_**ValescaDragneel: HAHAHAHA ¿A quién no le gusta Jellal enojado? HAHAHAHA, no lo creo, un día Jellal aceptara la relación e_e.**_

_**NicoleChan14: HAHAHAHAHAH, ya verás, ya verás, lo que se viene. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, para Jellal es normal ser muy celoso xD. No lo creo, un día Jellal aceptara a Romeo. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo! Saludos y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Xx3: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, si lo sé pobre Romeo UnU. HAHAHAHA, Jellal es un loco. ¡Aquí está el capítulo! Ojalá te haya gustado. Saludos.**_

* * *

**NOTA: Los personajes son de Hiro-sensei yo solo los agarró para hacer historias con ellos. ¡Arigatou!**

**Nos vemos, lindo día. Saludos, Yuliana**** .**


End file.
